


Dissension of the Broken Moon

by Enterthetadpole, SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Exile, Fate & Destiny, Father of Time, Goddess of Love - Freeform, Longing, Love Triangles, M/M, Master of the cosmos, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Execution, Red String of Fate, Sexual Content, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: The Moon God, Damien, is deeply in love with a human, Marvin, so much so that he breaks the laws of Olympia and interferes with his death. Anti, the God of Death, is furious with him, and Damien is banished from Olympia and condemned him to live amongst the humans as punishment. But, he can redeem himself by sacrificing the object of his affection, earning himself a way back home. The question is, can he do it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Fate has no side in your petty fight. What shall happen shall happen. No one controls Fate, including fate itself."

His eyes shine brighter than the stars themselves, and he can almost hear the cosmos crying out with jealousy over those sapphire diamonds that captivate the Moon so completely. His faithful servant has returned tonight, baring an offering of roses and gold to place at the feet of his stone idol. The Moon watched as the silver-haired man lights a candle, chanting a prayer that he hopes The Moon will hear.

It's a prayer for good fortune in the upcoming harvest season, and The Moon can't help but smile as those sweet words echo around the marble walls of his temple. He bowed his head low as he prayed, pouring his soul into each word as if he were trying with all of his might to show how much The Moon was cherished by him. The sound of his echoed love reverberated across the clouds and reached the ears of the intended.

There was a sigh of longing that filled the cool night air, but Marvin wouldn't have heard it. The most he would have felt was a shift in the wind that sent goosebumps up his narrow spine and shoulders. Marvin's long hair swayed in the cool breeze, gently caressed by unseen fingers that longed to touch those soft curls of silver. The shadows of the night emerged at The Moon's beck and call, surrounding Marvin as he stood to his feet. The tall statue of the Moon God was gazing up towards the sky, but Marvin could feel his presence in the temple with him. His pale skin was bathed in The Moon's bright light, and Marvin sighed as took in the sensation. He could feel so much love filling up his heart, and he wondered if The Moon felt the same way he did.

The Moon softly laughed as the playful shadows danced around the human, begging Marvin to join them in song and dance. It was a precious moment to witness, but The Moon wasn't the only one watching. He stiffened as the familiar presence of a king loomed over his shoulder, just waiting for those condescending words to flow from his mouth like rotten honey.

"You're meddling, Damien," came the smooth voice that lightly tapped at his shoulder, demanding his attention despite how soft the tone was. Damien turned his head, frowning as his dark eyes met his brother Nathan's, King of the Olympian Gods.

"Can you blame me?" He said, turning his attention back towards the temple to find his love once more. Nathan peered over Damien's shoulder, staring down into the looking glass to see what his brother was so interested in. Of course, he wasn't prepared to see a human dancing in the moonlight so passionately, almost like he was in a trance. The laws of gods and men were there for a reason, and yet Damien was always trying to push the boundaries. Nathan has covered for his brother's lack of self-control on more than one occasion, but there would come a day when he couldn't protect Damien from facing judgment.

"He's beautiful," Nathan remarked, gently squeezing Damien's shoulder. "But I shouldn't have to remind you to keep your distance."

Damien didn't respond to the warning. That's what Nathan wanted. His brother lived off of the reaction of others. Almost fed off of it if he took the time to actually admit it. Nathan knew nothing of what Damien saw inside of Marvin. To him, humans were just another creature to look after. Some were more pleasing to the loins than others, but they were delicate and fleeting at their core.

"He's special, Nathan," Damien whispered, placing his index finger onto the looking glass and sliding it to the right to create a soft breeze. "There has never been a human so determined to bringing me their devotion. He is here even when I am hidden behind the clouds, or when I am blamed for things going wrong."

Nathan laughed at his brother's rambling admirations, but the amusement did not hinder what he was seeing occur. He took Damien's arm and pulled it away from the glass, fingers tightening in gentle warning. Nathan held more power than all of the gods combined, and if he really wanted to he could snap his fingers and snuff the cosmos out like a candle in the wind.

"You talk as if you love this human, brother of mine. Be careful of your heart, and more importantly, your words. The laws are there to protect you from-"

"I know what the law dictates, Nathan," Damien snapped, and a crack of thunderous sound filled the temple, frightening Marvin as he stopped dead in his tracks. Damien sighed regretfully as he watched the human leave, thinking that he must have done something to upset The Moon. Nathan would never understand how he feels. It's not a phase or some sort of odd fascination. It's so much more than that. 

"Haven't you ever been in love?" Damien asked, but it was more of an accusation than an actual question. Nathan pursed his lips, turning Damien away from the looking glass that revealed his now empty temple. He could already see that look of longing in Damien's eyes, and he hoped that he could somehow get through to him before his brother did something to piss off the wrong person.

"Once," he answered, taking his brother's arm in his as they walked back towards the golden city of Olympia. "She was beautiful, much like your human dancing in the temple, but her beauty soon faded and I watched her wither away of old age and disease until Anti came to claim her soul."

Damien frowned, unable to stand the thought of Marvin's death. The boy was just emerging into adulthood, but the world of man is cruel, ripe with anger and pestilence that could take his sweet human to Anti's domain at any moment and for any reason. 

"Humans are such fragile creatures, Damien. They're fickle and frail, and unlike you, my sweet brother, they will grow old and die. That's just the way it is, and no matter what you do, you can't change that. This human of yours will die. Make no mistake about that. It's just a question of when. Don't get too attached to him, understand? You'll only end up hurting yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

The small man moved softly through the thick black smoke, blue eyes watering from the burn. Even though he had been here for months, or maybe longer, he would never get used to the ever-pressing darkness and cold that surrounded this place. If his heart could still beat, it would be racing now, but he kept walking forward.

The need at least ask if he could feel the fresh air on his pale skin, and the warmth of his brother's arms wrapped around him was more important than anything else. Perhaps Anti was in a better mood this time. He usually was when he saw Marvin through the flames to the mortal world.

"Your desire to lurk around my corridors is almost quaint," Anti chuckled, sensing correctly that Jameson was there. "Even without a voice, you're as loud as any of the rest."

Jameson bit his bottom lip more out of habit than the need to keep his emotions in check. The God of the Underworld could be gracious or malevolent, and the mute man yearned to get out of this place for a moment.

"I assume you are here to ask to see your brother?"

Jameson nodded his head, lowering to the ground as he bowed. Anti smirked at the servitude and placed his hand on the back of Jameson's head.

"Strangely enough, I was about to call for you," Anti whispered. "I will allow you to travel up to the living, but I expect a favor in return."

Of course he did. Jameson's little trips to the land of the living were always quid pro quo, but Anti genuinely seemed like the item he was after actually held meaning to him. Normally, he'd require a trinket from the mortal's realm, something beautiful to fill the dull space of this eternal darkness. But Anti was after something else, something more precious than diamonds and pearls.

Jameson cocked his head to the side, silently asking what the God of Death required. Anti's form was slightly hidden by the shadows that suffocated this place, but Jameson could still see the bright blue flames that engulfed his body. Anti's green eyes lit up with a hint of excitement, and it was strange for Jameson to see such a child-like emotion wash over the God of Death before it vanished into thin air.

"The price for your earthly visit is knowledge, dear boy." Anti murmured, stepping forward to illuminate the space between them. 

Anti reaches his hand out for Jameson to take, and the mute man knew what he needed to do next. Among the many gifts that the God of Death had granted him during his time here was the ability to communicate telepathically by just a simple touch.

The blue flame only felt like a light warm tickle as the human's hand touched the god. The soft glow enveloped his body as Jameson inhaled deeply, and even though his lips didn't move, his voice could be heard by the other.

_What knowledge would make you happy, my Lord?_

Anti's smile curled his lips gently, while the firelight behind his eyes flickered as he gazed at him. Even though Marvin and Jameson weren't twins, they shared some of the same remarkable features. Their crystal blue eyes radiated kindness and devotion, and that devotion was what ultimately cost Jameson his life. 

"You, of all mortals, know how to steal the heart of a god," Anti whispered. "I have fallen under the same spell for your brother, and I must know how to capture his love as well."

Jameson could feel his throat tighten, and if his heart were still beating, it would be hammering to the point of almost bursting right out of his chest. He had seen the way that the God of Death had chanced glances when Marvin prayed to him. Anti had other worshipers, of course, who all were willing to move literal mountains for even a moment of his time. But Marvin was what he ultimately wanted.

/ _My lord, I truly understand what it means to give your life for who you love, but please, you have seen firsthand what happened to me and -_ /

"I am aware," Anti muttered, letting go of Jameson's hand and turning away from him. "Your tragedy with Wilford was beyond unfortunate. However, I am stronger than the God of Time, dear boy."

Jameson opened his mouth to let out a silent gasp as the blue flames surrounding the god became almost white hot with rage as he turned back to face him again.

"Do not tempt my patience," Anti snarled, relishing the fear that reflected in those blue eyes. "Your freedom and abilities within my realm are by my choice and can be taken and smothered out like a flame. You will tell me how to win your brother's heart, or any and all comfort you've found here will be stripped away."

Jameson nodded his head slowly, and the fire wrapped around Anti began to calm down. He truly knew that this was a demand, not a request. He had every right to be concerned about Anti's intentions regarding Marvin. He was the God of Death, and who knows what a single touch of his hand would do to a living, breathing mortal. It could possibly kill Marvin, but perhaps that was the point. What good would a lover be if you could never see them? Anti held power over death and darkness, but Nathan would not allow him to walk among the living, essentially banishing him to the underworld until the end of time. He would have to take Marvin's life to be with him, and Jameson paled at the thought of Anti pursuing his gullible brother to take his own life.

Jameson knew all too well that humans were easily captivated by the love of a god, and he paid the ultimate price when he fell for Wilford. One kiss from the God of Time was all it took to reduce him to a pile of dry bones, and Wilford had to watch as his lover rapidly aged and passed on. Jameson used to sing songs to Wilford, usually about love and longing.  But those songs were the very thing that left his soul voiceless, and Anti was forced to punish him for enticing a god with his voice.

The mute heaved a silent sigh, already mourning for his brother as he resigned to give Anti what he wanted. He'd find a way to steal Marvin's heart regardless, he just hoped that Anti would be gentle with it once he had it. 


End file.
